Blackadder Title Sequence
Several Title Sequences have appeared over the course of the Blackadder series. ''The Black Adder Each episode has a slightly different version that corresponds to the nature of the episode. The sequence also introduces both Prince Edmund and Richard IV. The different between the sequences is such: In the first sequence, in order not to spoil what will happen in the episode, it is shown in the most basic form with simply Edmund riding his horse and falling off. The second sequence, however, shows more battle and Richard IV before the battle of Bosworth Field, the third one is more concentrated on religion and Richard IV from a deleted scene is shown where he makes a speech in a church. The fifth sequence concentrates on the Black Death illness and the title sequence is most unusual with the title letters(except for the words "The Black Adder" are shown red instead and also, Edmund is riding his horse in the night instead of day (clearly simply computer-made). The fifth one also introduces Witchsmeller Pursuivant along with Edmund and Richard IV. The ending is also Edmund riding on his horse and falling off with the lyrics. Blackadder II 'Rowan Atkinson As' appears on the screen in front of a checkered floor. The theme tune starts playing and the icon appears. When that dissapears, a Adder slithers across the floor. During the rest of the title sequence, the Adder is pulled back and forth across the board by a unknown person. At the end, the Adder is removed completely, and replaced by the title of the episode and an object representing the title. The objects are: *for "Bells", two bells *for "Head", a slightly green head on a ruff *for "Potato, a potato *for "Money", a bag of money *for "Beer", a mug of beer with a tomato and carrot, and *for "Chains", manacles and chains. The ending is actually the most complicated of all four with a small subplot of it's own. Each episode also has it's own lyrics. The subplot is the singer of all the lyrics constantly annoying Blackadder for the first two episodes and then Blackadder starts mercilessly hunting the singer until in the sixth episode where he captures the singer "Tom" and starts punishing him. Blackadder the Third Blackadder is shown to be in a library as the music starts, and there is no icon (the words "Blackadder the Third" appear on several volumes of books) and the names and style of the characters is shown with the different books. (The books also include various other chapters of the Blackadder history, such as "The Blackobite Rebellion".) For instance, Baldrick's book is very old and broken while Prince George's book is very new and shiny. Near the end of the sequence, Blackadder pulls out one of the six huge books (representing episodes), opens the book and takes out a little book that was tucked between the pages, with the cover always depcting Blackadder in racy poses with women. The name of the episode is also on the little book. The ending is simply a picture of the last frame and includes the names of the characters who appeared and their positions in the story in an 18th century printing font. Blackadder Goes Forth'' The sequence starts with Captain Blackadder and Lieutenant George marching with their companies next General Melchett and his assistant Captain Darling (who has to move his head to make sure he is seen). The music starts in the beginning with the icon appearing. Near the end of the march, Private Baldrick (who is part of the marching band) gets back in line and plays a note on his triangle. The ending is a black/white movie with soldiers marching. Category:Production